Obraz Płonącego Świata
Prolog Historia, pisana jest przez zwycięzców. Wiadomo o tym od wieków. To oni dyktują warunki, i to ich prawda zawsze wygrywa. Jeśli zginiemy, a on przeżyje, to właśnie on zostanie zwycięzcą, i to właśnie jego prawda zwycięży. Ludzie uwierzą, w to co powie, w obawie o własne życie, a to będzie koniec dla wszystkich... … Ale tylko jeśli my zginiemy, a on przeżyje. Część 1 - Pięc lat później... Wieczór. Ghost właśnie siedział w swoim pokoju, patrząc na zakurzone zdjęcie, na którym widniały cztery postaci: on sam, jego przyjaciele, Kyla i Matt oraz ich dawny lider, Stephen Lang. Fotografia została zrobiona podczas jednego z treningów. Duch nie mógł uwierzyć, że to było pięć lat temu. Był wieczór. Doskonały czas na odpoczynek. Ale nie dla Drużyny Recon. W bazie właśnie rozbrzmiał alarm. Na nieszczęście Bohaterów, czerwony. -''Bohaterowie proszeni są o zgłoszenie się w Centrali. – ''rozbrzmiał głos. W całej bazie zrobił się gwar. Czerwony alarm oznaczał sprawę nie czerpiącą zwłoki. Sytuacja musiała być poważna. -Co się stało? – zapytał jeden z Bohaterów, przepychając się przez tłum. Na środek podium wyszedł jeden Menedżer Misji, po czym rzekł, bez żadnych wyjaśnień: -Bohaterowie, których wyczytam, mają ustawić się koło mnie – odchrząknął i zaczął czytać – Craig Horner, Nick Glennie, Jeff Danna i Elliot Whyte. Reszta, rozejść się. Po tych słowach, w towarzystwie jęków zawodu innych bohaterów, trzech wybranych stanęło obok Menedżera. -Kogoś brakuje – zauważył jeden z Bohaterów. -Elliota. Już idzie. – rzucił bez entuzjazmu Menedżer i wskazał na Bohatera kroczącego po schodkach. -Czy ktoś może uciszyć do ustrojstwo? – krzyknął Whyte, a wszyscy, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli wrócić do swoich obowiązków, zwrócili się w jego stronę – Jesteśmy kilkanaście kilometrów pod ziemią, a założę się, że słyszą nas w samym Makuhero. Jeff Dana spojrzał na Menedżera z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zdziwienia. -Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mamy z nim pracować. -Och, tak. To wasz lider na tę misję. -Co? Mikey, błagam cię. Jego ostatnia misja… -Zakończyła się sukcesem – wtrącił Ghost, który właśnie do nich podszedł. -Ale z jakimi stratami? Ten gigantyczny robot zupełnie zniszczył budynek! -Który został wcześniej ewakuowany, zrobiłem to co powinienem zrobić. -Mogłeś poczekać, aż… -Co? – zapytał Elliot, zupełnie zirytowany – Aż wkroczy na tereny, których nie zdążyli ewakuować? -Wystarczy – powiedział ostro Menedżer - Nie ma na to czasu. Sześć miesięcy temu, piętnastu pracowników pewnej firmy handlowej zostało porwanych podczas przewozu materiałów. To wysoko postawieni urzędnicy. Sprawcy zażądali od firmy pięć milionów. -Kupa kasy – mruknął Ghost -Porwanie wydarzyło się trzy miesiące temu. Firma nie zgłosiła porwania. Na dzisiaj mają trzy miliony. Przestępcy skontaktowali się z prezesem, i powiedzieli, że jeśli nie dostaną pieniędzy dzisiaj, zakładnicy zginą. -Zgłosili to dopiero dzisiaj? -Tak. Złoczyńcy niekoniecznie zgodzą się na te trzy miliony. Tak więc wkraczacie wy. Jeśli zrobi się gorąco, mamy pozwolenie na amunicję energetyczną. Podejrzani zostali przez nas zlokalizowani na środku morza, na pewnej planecie w układzie Veh. Macie 5 godzin. Powodzenia. - 20 minut do lądowania. – poinformował wszystkich Jeff, trzymając się siedzenia - w Drop Shipie strasznie trzęsło - Godzina do egzekucji. Czyli… - 40 minut, żeby tam wejść, uratować zakładników, zlikwidować Złoczyńców. – rzucił Ghost- Wyobraź sobie, że potrafimy liczyć, Danna. Ghost usiadł i spojrzał na swoją drużynę. Dziwne to było uczucie, mieć pod sobą jakichś ludzi. Od czasu Queft, pracował sam. Głównie jako szpieg, zbierał informacje, za liniami wroga. Sporadycznie wybierał się na pojedyncze misje, jak ostatnia, w której wielki robot wtargnął na teren zabudowany. Pokonanie go nie było łatwe. -Lądujemy. Jeff, wychodzisz na końcu, rekruci za mną. Lądujemy prosto na statku, nie hałasować, bo będzie po nas. Kapsuła otworzyła się. Było ciemno, a pod nimi unosiła się mgła. -Widoczność.. jakieś 60-70 procent. Włączyć noktowizję. Zakładnicy są pod pokładem. Żeby się tam dostać, będziemy musieli prawdopodobnie zlikwidować parę osób. Broń wyciszyć. Celujecie w klatkę piersiową, okolice zasilania energii. Pamiętajcie, to nie jest trening. – to rzekłszy, skoczył. Leciał w powietrzu, co chwilę patrząc za siebie, by dostrzec zarysy postaci, płynących w powietrzu za nimi. Kiedy byli już wystarczająco nisko, otworzyli spadochron. Wylądowali miękko na pokładzie. Wyciągnęli broń, i ruszyli, wciąż milcząc. Po paru minutach dostrzegli pierwszą przeszkodę, strażnik stał przy schodkach, które prowadziły pod pokład. -Jest mój – powiedział Jeff. -Stój. Rekruci odbywają staż, po to tu są. -Co? Słuchaj Whyte, to nie jest odpowiednia chwila… -Zamknij się, i wracaj. – rzucił niecierpliwie Elliot – Nick, wymierz klatkę piersiową i strzel. Ubezpieczamy cię. Nick podszedł nieco bliżej. Wymierzył, i strzelił, trafiając strażnika prosto w pierś. Złoczyńca padł bez życia. -Doskonale. – pochwalił rekruta Ghost. – Idziemy. W drodze pod pokład nie spotkali już żadnych przeszkód. Schodzili powoli, nasłuchując, czy ktoś nie idzie w ich stronę. Po paru minutach, dotarli w końcu do miejsca, gdzie złoczyńcy przetrzymywali zakładników. Ghost dostrzegł coś, co mogłoby im pomóc. -Słuchajcie. – zwrócił się do swojej drużyny szeptem- Widzicie tego kolesia, który stoi na platformie? Ściągniemy go, i wejdziemy na nią. Tam będziemy mieli doskonałą pozycję do strzału. Pozwólcie, że ja to zrobię, jesteśmy zbyt blisko wroga. – i wyciągnął z pochwy nóż. Podszedł po cichu do złoczyńcy (rekrutów zadziwił sposób, w jaki poruszał się Ghost. Był zupełnie bezszelestny) wbił nóż w plecy, po czym wyciągnął go, i zanurzył ostrze w okolicach szyi. To wszystko zrobił w ułamku sekundy. Złapał złoczyńcę, i po cichu położył go na ziemi. Dał znak, żeby wszyscy do niego podeszli. Ustawili się na platformie, wymierzyli broń. Ghost wziął głęboki oddech i zapalił światło. Wszyscy złoczyńcy, a było ich z dwudziestu, złapali przerażeni zakładnika, który klęczał najbliżej nich i wymierzyli w jego głowę. Ghost rzucił ku nim torbę z pieniędzmi. -Oto pieniądze. Wypuście zakładników.- powiedział, wciąż mierząc do jednego z przestępców. Jeden ze złoczyńców, wysunął się przed wszystkich i zapytał: -Ile? -Trzy miliony – Odrzekł Elliot. -Za mało, miało być pięć milionów kredytów. -Chciwi kretyni– mruknął Ghost, po czym rzekł już głośniej. – Jest tyle. Wybierajcie, drugiej szansy nie będzie. Wszyscy złoczyńcy poruszyli się nerwowo. Wszyscy, poza jednym, który wciąż stał przed nimi, trzymając zakładnika i mierząc w jego głowę. -Miało być pięć milionów. Przetrzymujemy ich już trzy miesiące. Do bardzo długo. Ich firma, nie dba o swoich ludzi. Dlatego, zginą. Niech to będzie dla nich kara. Ghost zobaczył, jak złoczyńca już naciska spust. Zareagował natychmiastowo. Rzucił nożem, który trzymał jeszcze w dłoni, po ostatnim złoczyńcy. Ostrze wbiło się w ramię złoczyńcy, a pistolet, który trzymał w dłoni wystrzelił zaraz obok głowy zakładnika. -Dymne! – krzyknął Duch, a rekruci wystrzelili z miotaczy granaty, które po chwili wybuchły pozostawiając po sobie duży obłok dymu. -Termowizja – rozkazał znowu, i włączył w swoim hełmie podgląd na ciepło. Teraz Bohaterowie widzieli przestępców, lecz ci drudzy, nie widzieli Bohaterów. To dawało ogromną przewagę. Ghost wykorzystał już dwa magazynki. Dym opadał, a Ghost dostrzegł nagle złoczyńcę, mierzącego do nich granatnikiem… -Uciekajcie z platformy! – krzyknął, i również zeskoczył na poziom przestępców, zręcznie upadając. Zdjął przestępcę z granatnikiem. Ale dym opadł i Ghost zobaczył, że reszta przestępców pozbierała się, znowu trzymając broń przy zakładnikach. Było ich już tylko ośmiu. -Zdejmijcie czterech z lewej. – zwrócił się szeptem do swoich towarzyszy, którzy też już się pozbierali po upadku z platformy. – ja wezmę się za tych z prawej. -Nie zdejmiesz czterech na raz. Zabiją zakładnika. Weź tylko jednego, ja zlikwiduję dwóch ze środka. -Zamknij się i wykonuj rozkazy. -Wal się, Whyte. Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał. -Stoisz pod złym kątem, nie trafisz tych z prawej. -Uda mi się. -Rozwalisz całą akcję. Masz jednego z lew.. Jeden ze złoczyńców nie wytrzymał. Nacisnął spust. Ghost nie zdążył zareagować. Zakładnik padł, a razem z nim wszyscy złoczyńcy, zestrzeleni przez Bohaterów ułamek sekundy po strzale złoczyńcy. W czterech z nich widniał nóż. Elliot zdjął wszystkich złoczyńców z lewej strony. Chciał podejść do zakładnika, reanimować go, ale wiedział, że strzał w głowę to śmierć. Znowu ktoś zginął. -Ja.. Ale… - zaczął jąkać się Jeff. -Zamknij się. Młody – zwrócił się do jednego z rekrutów. – Wezwij transport. Zabierzmy stąd tych ludzi. Autor *TBPLdyskusja 18:24, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:TheBioniclePL